Hope
by Sahnehaeupchen
Summary: - Sie kommt zurück; wer ist das an ihrer Seite? - Sasuke ist ooc...


Heute wird sie wieder zurück kommen. Endlich.

Nach 3 Jahren Auslandsstudium kommt sie endlich wieder nach Hause.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich schau auf meine Uhr. Noch 1 ½ Stunden, dann werde ich sie vom Flughafen abholen.

Danach könnten wir noch etwas essen gehen, bevor sie sich wieder bei sich im Apartment häuslich einrichtet.

Hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht allzu sehr verändert. '3 Jahre können so einiges ändern,' würde sie sagen.

_Rückblick_

"_Ich will in die USA zum studieren!", sie grinste bis über beide Backen._

"_Und warum willst du dort studieren? Du kannst Medizin doch auch hier studieren, oder?", ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch._

"_Ja, das könnte ich auch, aber dort drüben sind sie einfach mit der Krebsforschung schon viel erfolgreicher als hier und ich will unbedingt dort sein um zu lernen. Bitte, du verstehst das doch, oder?"._

_Ihre Mutter war vor etwa ½ Jahr an Krebs gestorben und seitdem - und auch schon früher - hat sie sich intensiv mit der Medizin beschäftigt._

"_Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du wieder zurück kommst, mich mindestens 4 mal in der Woche anrufst und mich auf dem neusten Stand hältst. Okay?", gab ich schließlich nach."Ja wird gemacht!", und sie warf sich mir um den Hals._

_Rückblick Ende_

Und heute war es soweit. Aber ich machte mir Sorgen um sie in den letzten paar Monaten hatte sie immer weniger angerufen und dann waren es immer nur kurze Gespräche, in denen sie nur sagte, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie bald wieder kommen würde.

**Später am Flughafen**

Und da stand sie. Am Schalter von der Zollkontrolle. Sobald sie durch war und mich sah, lief sie mir entgegen und schleuderte mich mir ihrer Umarmung fast zu Boden.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst!", brachte sie schließlich heraus.

"Ich dich auch. Und wie war-", ich brach mitten im Satz ab.

Da stand ein Typ hinter uns und es sah so aus als ob er darauf warten würde, dass sie sich endlich wieder von mir lösen würde.

"Sakura, wer ist das?", meinte ich als ich auf ihn zeigte.

Sie drehte sich sofort um und schnappte seine Hand.

"Das hab ich vergessen zu sagen. Das ist Sasuke, er war auch in den USA um zu studieren und dort haben wir uns getroffen. Er war zwar schon ein paar Wochen vor mir fertig aber er hat noch gewartet bis ich auch fertig war, dass wir zusammen wieder zurück kommen können.", plapperte sie so schnell, dass ich sie kaum verstand.

Sasuke streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. "Hey, schön dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen, nachdem was Sakura mir alles von dir erzählt hat.", er grinste auf sie herunter und legte einen Arm sanft um ihre Hüfte.

Sakura musste wohl meinen erstaunten Blick gesehen haben, denn sie antwortet auf die Frage, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrte.

"Mensch Naruto, schau nicht so! Ich wollt es dir ja sagen, aber am Telefon meine Beziehungen zu besprechen erschien mir falsch.", mir klappte der Mund auf. "Hör auf mich so anzusehen. Ich liebe ihn!".

"A-aber, aber was? Wie? Warum?", stammelte ich nur noch vor mich hin.

"Wir sind zusammen. Wir haben uns gesehen und es hat sofort gefunkt – bei mir jedenfalls – und warum? Weil ich sie so liebe wie sie mich.", antwortete Sasuke mir.

"Ich hoffe wir über rumpeln dich jetzt nicht?", fragte sie zart.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht.", ich zwang ein Lächeln auf.

Sie war also glücklich mit Sasuke. Ich muss mich jetzt wohl zurückhalten. Ich sehe, dass sie sich wirklich lieben.

"Aber rate mal mit wem ich vor einer Woche telefoniert habe!", fuhr Sakura aufgeregt fort.

Ich blickte sie fragend an. "HINATA!", schrie sie mir fast in Gesicht. "Sie will vorbei kommen. Sie will dich sehen.", bei der letzten Bemerkung wackelte sie verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen.

6 Monate später

Sakura und Sasuke haben vor 4 Monaten geheiratet. Sakura ist – ob mans glaubt oder nicht – schwanger. Im 3 Monat.

Sasuke und ich sind unterdessen Freunde geworden. Ich hab gemerkt, dass Sakura nur meine beste Freundin ist, nichts weiter.

Und außerdem bin ich ziemlich glücklich mit Hinata verlobt.

Sasuke hofft natürlich, dass sein erstes Kind ein kleiner Junge wird – Sakura übrigens auch – aber die Ärztin bei der sie sind – so eine alte Frau namens Tsunade – meinte es ist noch nicht sicher.

Aber hoffen kann man ja. Und ich wünsche es beiden, dass ihr Wunsch erfüllt wird und in 6 Monaten ein kleiner Miniatur Sasuke mit Sakura's Augen auf die Welt kommt.

Ach ja, da Sakura gerade schwanger ist, kann sie nicht arbeiten – sie ist jetzt eine 1 a Ärztin.

Sasuke arbeitet auch im Krankenhaus – auch als Arzt. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie es bei der Geburt zugehen wird. Sasuke wird die armen Krankenschwestern wahrscheinlich anschreien weil sie was falsch gemacht haben und Tsunade wird ihn dann anschreien, dass er entweder die Klappe halten soll oder draußen im Gang warten kann.

Tja so ist es eben.


End file.
